Our Girls
by LoveHasNoLimits07
Summary: The Anubis residents find out that the orphanage down the street is closing down and five little girls are left. They decide to adopt them to give them something they don't have, a family. They all now need to go through parenthood after adopting the five three year olds: Sophia, Aubree, Anabel, Madison and Kylie. Couples- Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Moy and Jara.


*Patricia's P.O.V.*

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I flopped down into a chair and Trudy served me my food. "Thanks." I mumbled picking up my fork. Trudy smiled at me before returning to the kitchen.

I looked around and saw all the girls were downstairs and none of the boys. "Hey, were are the guys?" I asked taking a bit of my pancakes.

"I don't know, but Alfie should be here, he never misses breakfast," Amber replied while reading her glossy magazine. "Somebody should go call him."

"No, let them come down when they want. We have no school today and they probably want some rest." Nina smiled softly.

"Neens is right." Mara replied shrugging.

"No, its almost noon, I'm gonna go call them to get up," Joy sighed before getting up and walking to the doorway. "Anybody coming to help? Its hard to wake them up."

Nobody volunteered and Joy raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll come." I groaned putting my fork down and getting up.

"Good luck." Mara laughed.

"Thanks, we'll need it," I muttered. "We'll be back in a minute, Trudy."

"Okay, my dearie." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Patty." Joy said as she pulled me towards Eddie's, Fabian's and Mick's room. Obviously it'd be her boyfriend's room first.

She opened the door slowly and peaked in. "You're all awake?" She asked confused when she had entered the room. "And reading a newspaper?"

I walked in and saw all of the boys in the room and huddled around Fabian who was reading the newspaper. "You guys reading a newspaper? I get it that Fabian would, but the rest of you?" I laughed.

"Patricia, shut up. This is a serious matter." Mick told me still reading.

I walked over and they hid the newspaper from me as soon as I tried to read it. Joy came over and put her arm out and put a hand on her hip. "Pass it over." She glared at Fabian.

"Y-You can't have i-it." He stuttered.

"And why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just give it to them. We were obviously gonna tell them today." Eddie sighed.

"Thanks, Slimeball." I smirked as Joy took the newspaper.

I saw Joy's eyes widen as she read it. "Oh my gosh." She breathed.

"What?" I asked walking over to her. She was about to pass me the newspaper so I could read it, but I stopped her. "Just explain."

Joy nodded as she took a deep breath. "You know the orphanage down the street?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, they're gonna close it down and there are five three year old girls left. If they don't get adopted within the end of today they'll be forced to live in foster homes until the age of eighteen. Since they're three years old, there's a long way to go until they're free." Joy finished.

I looked over to the boys and raised an eyebrow. "Why were you reading this?" I asked.

Jerome sighed before explaining. "We want to adopt them, but you girls have to agree since you're our girlfriends and we have to work together to raise them." He shrugged.

My eyes widened as Joy said, "I'm in." From the corner of my eye I saw Mick grin.

"Weasel, you're in this too? You want a daughter?" I asked shocked. It'll be hard to raise a little child. We're still children ourselves. We're all either sixteen or seventeen.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. These girls have their whole life to go and they'll be forced to live in foster homes."

"I'm not doing this." I continuously shook my head.

"Let's go ask the other girls!" My best friend exclaimed, ignoring me.

They all nodded and started to file out the bedroom.

"Think about it, Yacker." Eddie whispered to me before following the others.

Should I do this? I sat down for at least five minutes thinking. I sighed, got up and walked to the common room.

"So you guys up for it?" Joy asked when I entered the room. I saw Nina put down the paper.

"Yeah." Nina said as the other girl nodded.

"Yes!" All the boys cheered apart from Eddie who had a frown on his face.

"Why do you guys want to adopt?" I asked confused walking over to the girls and sitting beside them.

"I want a mini me!" Amber exclaimed.

Mara glared at Amber before saying, "Because we want to help them. Being in care isn't nice and we all have a boyfriend, why don't we give them what they won't have, a family."

Nina agreed. "Mara's right."

"Yeah, as well as me having a mini me, I want to help someone." Amber smiled.

I sighed.

"C'mon, Patty, everyone else wants this, why don't you?" Joy asked.

I looked over to Eddie.

"So?" Eddie asked with hope in his eyes.

"You really want this, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. So much."

"I never knew you were such a softie, wanting to help."

"Shut up." He frowned. "Will you though?"

"Only if Trudy and Victor agree with having kids in this house, I'll be happy to be a mum."


End file.
